I Want To Life (Oneshoot)
by YeWon3407
Summary: Yesung sakit jantung dan Siwon yg menyakitinya. Bad summary. YeWon fanfic.


**" ****I Want To Life "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWon3407 Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, **

**Lee Donghae, Kim Young Woon and**

**Hangeng**

**Pairing : YeWon**

**Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Family, School Life, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is YAOI! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**~예원**

**Pagi yg indah di musim gugur. Seorang pemuda tengah berpakaian dan mematut dirinya di ****depan ****cermin. Ia tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya. ****"**** kau sangat tampan Yesungie ****"**** pujinya pada diri sendiri.**

**Ceklek**

**Terdengar pintu dibuka. Seorang wanita setengah baya masuk dan ****"**** omo! Yesungie, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? ****"**** wanita itu kaget melihat anaknya telah berpakaian seragam lengkap hendak ke sekolah.**

**"****_waeyo_**** mom? Aku akan ke sekolah hari ini ****"**** jawabnya bersemangat.**

**"****tapi kau harus─ ****"**

**"****_gwenchana_**** mom, I'm ocay ****"**** potongnya cepat. Ia tersenyum, ****untuk memastikan ibunya takkan khawatir.**

**Sang i****bu hanya bisa menarik na****f****as, pasrah. ****"****_geurae_****, pergilah. Tapi ingat kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa. ****"**

**"****_arraseo_**** mommy ****"****ia mencubit pipi ibunya gemas ****dan segera ****berlari ****keluar dari kamarnya****. " ishh anak itu "**

**"****akhirnya aku bebas ****"**** teriak Yesung kegirangan setelah berada di luar. ****"**** membosankan jika harus terus-terusan berada di ruangan terkutuk itu. ****"**** gerutunya**** seraya melihat ke sebuah ruangan yg ia sebut terkutuk. Kamar rawat.**

**"****sekolah, teman-teman, aku datanngg! ****"**** teriaknya bersemangat.**

**Yesung tiba di sekolahnya. Matanya menatap kagum bangunan mewah yg ada di depannya. ****"**** woah, ****_jinjja joahta_****"**

**Ting ting ting**

**Bel berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Anak-anak yg lain terlihat berlari dengan terburu-buru. Yesung masih tetap berjalan dengan santai. Maklum ia murid baru di sini, dimana kelasnya ia masih belum tau.**

**"****sekolah ini terlalu besar, dimana ruang gurunya? ****"**** Yesung mulai terlihat bingung.**

**Ia memutuskan bertanya pada salah satu siswa yg lewat. ****"****_chogiyo_****, bolehkah aku bertanya dimana letak ruang kesiswaan? ****"**

**Dan kini ia telah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yg ia yakini adalah ruang kesiswaan seperti yg ditunjukan siswa tadi.**

**Tok tok tok**

**Ia mengetuk pintu, meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Pintu terbuka, Yesung melongokan kepalanya kedalam mencoba melihat ada orangkah di ruangan tersebut. Dan ternyata tak ada orang di dalam. Yesung membuang nafas kecewa.**

**Ia kemudian menutup kembali pintu dan hendak pergi dari situ. Ketika berbalik ia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan pria berkacamata. ****"**** kau anak baru itukan? ****"**** tanya si pria tersebut.**

**Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Si pria itu tersenyum mendapat jawaban yg manis dari Yesung. ****"**** mari aku antar kau kekelas mu ****"**** ajak si pria itu yg Yesung baru tau ternyata adalah salah satu gurunya.**

**Kelas itu sangatlah berisik. Para siswa tidak lagi duduk ditempat masing-masing. Ada yg bermain, dan ada yg sibuk bergosip ria. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seketika kelas yg tadinya berisik kini tenang seperti sedang ujian akhir.**

**Seorang guru masuk diikuti salah satu siswa di belakangnya. Para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik. " selamat pagi murid-murid " sapa sang guru yg di balas serempak oleh mereka "pagi ****_saem_**** "**

**" ****hari ini kalian kedatangan siswa baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu "**** pinta sang guru pada Yesung.**

**" ****_annyeonghaseyo_****, namaku Kim Yesung. Aku baru saja pindah dari Jepang, mohon bantuannya " Yesung sedikit membungkukan badannya.**

**" ****baiklah, kau boleh duduk di sana " tunjuk sang guru di sebuah bangku kosong samping jendela.**

**" ****_ghamsahamnida_**** " ucapnya dan beranjak ke bangku barunya.**

**" ****eoh? Kau? " tunjuknya pada salah satu siswa yg duduk di depannya. " kau yg tadi di depan itukan? " siswa itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan diri " namaku Kim Ryeowook, semoga kau betah sekolah disini "**

**" ****eumm " balas Yesung tersenyum senang.**

**Yesung tidak tau arti ungkapan 'semoga kau betah sekolah disini' yg di ucapkan Ryeowook. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan mengerti maksud Ryeowook barusan.**

**Kelas mereka sekarang lagi free. Tiba-tiba sekelompok murid berparas-paras cool masuk. Ada sekitar empat orang ****_namja_****. Mereka adalah Siwon, Kangin, Donghae dan Hangeng. Mereka adalah para preman-preman sekolah.**

**Yesung menatap kagum para namja-namja tersebut. " hei kau anak baru " panggil Siwon.**

**" ****eoh? Naega? " tanya Yesung kaget.**

**" ****ya kau siapa lagi. Cepat kesini! " panggil Siwon.**

**Yesung menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan. Ryeowook yg tau akan ada bahaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan untuk jangan pergi.**

**Siwon yg melihat tingkah Ryeowook sontak berteriak " yak! Kim Ryeowook, apa kau mau mati? "**

**Tubuh Ryeowook menegang, di tambah lagi Siwon yg berjalan kearah mereka. Yesung terlihat penasaran dengan reaksi Ryeowook yg nampak sangat ketakutan. " hei anak baru, aku memanggil mu dan kau tidak mengindahkan ku eoh? "**

**" ****aa─ mianhae " Yesung meminta maaf dan segera berdiri. Belum apa-apa Siwon sudah menariknya kasar keluar dari kelas. Yesung kebingungan dengan sikap salah satu teman sekelasnya ini.**

**" ****yak! Kau mau membawa ku kemana? " Siwon terus menyeret Yesung hingga ke kantin.**

**" ****sebagai anak baru sudah tradisi kami untuk menguji mu " Yesung menatapnya bingung. ' menguji apa? ' gumam Yesung dalam hati.**

**Teman-teman Siwon lainnya hanya tersenyum meremehkan. " kau pergilah pesan makanan untuk kami dan antar kesini, kami lapar " Siwon berseru seraya melipat tangannya layaknya majikan.**

**" ****kau punya kaki kan? Kenapa tidak melakukan sendiri? " bukannya melakukan perintah Siwon, Yesung malah berjalan keluar kantin. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali sama teriakan Siwon di belakangnya.**

**" ****anak baru itu, dia belum tau siapa aku. Rupanya dia ingin bermain-main dengan ku " Siwon tersenyum sinis.**

**Yesung masuk ke kelas dan di sambut oleh beberapa pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. " Yesung-ah ****_gwenchana_****? Apa yg Siwon lakukan padamu? "**

**" ****syuutt... " Yesung menghentikan ocehan teman barunya. " memangnya dia melakukan apa? aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir " ujarnya tersenyum.**

**" ****syukurlah " Ryeowook menarik nafas lega.**

**" ****memangnya mereka itu siapa? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan saat melihat mereka? Apa mereka malaikat pencabut nyawa? " Yesung bertanya saking penasarannya.**

**Ryeowook terkekeh dengan pertanyaan terakhir Yesung. " mereka lebih buruk dari malaikat pencabut nyawa. Pokoknya jangan sampai kau punya masalah dengan mereka, karna jika sampai itu terjadi aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan betah bersekolah disini " Yesung manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.**

**" ****tapi aku penasaran, seberapa menakutkannya mereka. Aku bahkan tidak takut pada malaikat maut " Ryeowook cengo mendengar ucapan Yesung. " ahaha, bukan apa-apa " Yesung tertawa kikuk karna merasa sudah salah bicara.**

**Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Yesung berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Ia merasa lelah. Padahal seharian ini ia tidak melakukan aktifitas apa-apa tapi wajahnya menunjukan seperti ia baru saja melakukan pekerjaan berat. Ia berhenti di pintu gerbang, memegangi dadanya yg tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. ' jangan sekarang Tuhan ' pintanya dalam hati menahan rasa sakit yg tiba-tiba menyerangnya.**

**Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung dan menawarkan tumpangan untuknya. " ikutlah dengan ku, kau terlihat pucat sekali Yesung-ah "**

**" ****_gomawo_**** Ryeowook-ah " tanpa penolakan Yesung masuk dan duduk di samping Ryeowook.**

**" ****dimana rumah mu? "**

**" ****aku tinggal di rumah sakit dekat sini " Yesung menjawab tanpa menatap ke arah Ryeowook, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Ryeowook bingung dengan jawaban Yesung. Namun ia enggan bertanya lebih lanjut karna melihat Yesung yg nampaknya sangat kelelahan.**

**Mobil yg membawa Yesung dan Ryeowook tiba di sebuah rumah sakit. Ryeowook memutuskan membangunkan Yesung. Berulangkali ia mengguncang tubuh Yesung namun tidak ada pergerakan darinya. Ryeowook menjadi panik. Ia kemudian menyuruh supirnya untuk memanggil salah satu suster untuk di tanyain dimana rumah Yesung mungkin saja mereka mengenalnya.**

**Salah satu suster menghampiri mobil Ryeowook dan bertanya " ada yg bisa saya─ Omo? Yesungie? " belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab si suster sudah berteriak kaget melihat Yesung yg tak ****sadarkan diri****. Taeyeon ─ nama suster itu ─ segera memanggil beberapa petugas untuk mengantar Yesung kembali ke kamarnya.**

**Ryeowook mengekor dari belakang. Ia cemas dan sekaligus penasaran dengan keadaan Yesung. Mereka masuk di salah satu kamar yg di penuhi dengan alat pendeteksi jantung. Ryeowook sampai takut melihatnya. Ibu Yesung yg baru datang kaget melihat kamar Yesung ramai dan anaknya tidak sadarkan diri.**

**" ****omo Yesungie " seluruh bahan belanjaannya jatuh saking kagetnya ia. " Taeyeon-ah, ada apa dengan Yesung ku? "**

**" ****_gwenchana ahjumma_****, Yesung hanya kelelahan " serunya memenangkan.**

**" ****itulah bandelnya dia, sudah di larang untuk tidak ke sekolah dia tetap saja ngotot " ibu Yesung terus mengomeli Yesung yg tertidur. Taeyeon masih setia menenangkan ibu Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook ia hanya terus menyaksikan apa yg terjadi dan makin bertambah rasa penasaran.**

**Lima tahun yg lalu, Yesung divonis menderita ****lemah**** jantung. Karna penyakit itulah ia berhenti sekolah dan dilarang melakukan hal-hal yg membuatnya kelelahan. Ia sempat marah namun ia mencoba menerima semua kehendak Tuhan dan mencoba menjalini hari-harinya dengan ceria.**

**Ia berpikir meskipun tidak punya penyakit, manusia tetap akan mati. Dan ia tau umurnya tidak akan lama, maka dari itu ia ingin membuat kenangan indah sebelum ia pergi. Yesung tidak punya teman, selama ini waktunya ia habiskan hanya dengan berobat dan berobat.**

**Dan semenjak dokter mengatakan keadaannya agak sedikit membaik, ia memutuskan ingin bersekolah lagi. Meskipun ia harus mengulang lagi dari bawah tidak apa-apa asalkan ia bisa bersekolah. Namun lihat apa yg terjadi, ia baru saja bersekolah satu hari tapi sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana jika tiap hari, apa yg akan terjadi.**

**Perkataan ibu Yesung masih terus terngiang di benak Ryeowook. " sungguh malang nasibmu Yesung hyung " gumamnya sedih.**

**Ryewook memasuki kelas dengan terus memikirkan Yesung. " ****_annyeong_**** Ryeowook-ah " Ryeowook kaget dengan sapaan tersebut. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Yesung yg tersenyum ceria di tempat duduknya.**

**" ****Hyung, kenapa kau ke sekolah? Kau seharusnya berada di rumah sakit " Ryeowook berteriak panik, Yesung sontak membekap mulutnya untuk diam. Serta di rasa Ryeowook sudah tenang baru ia melepas bekapannya.**

**" ****kau jangan teriak-teriak " Yesung berujar sambil menyuruh Ryeowook duduk. " kau sudah tau semuanya kan? Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapa pun eoh? " Yesung berujar dengan wajah memelas. " biarkan aku menikmati sisa hidup ku dengan kalian " Ryeowook menarik nafas pasrah.**

**" ****lima tahun, aku terkurung di kamar itu. Tak boleh kemana-mana dan tak boleh melakukan apa-apa. Teman ku hanya satu, Ta****e****yeon ****noona****. Dia yg selalu menemani aku jika mommy sedang keluar. Daddy sudah lama meninggal, jadi bisa dibilang rumah sakit itu sudah menjadi salah satu rumah ku. "**

**Yesung bercerita sambil menerawang masa-masa yg sudah ia lewati. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap Ryeowook di depannya. " wae? Apa kau kasihan dengan keadaan ku? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk itu, aku tidak suka "**

**" ****aku tau " Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.**

**Dan obrolan mereka terhenti karna para preman sekolah telah masuk ke kelas. Yesung menatap mereka datar. **

**" ****hei anak baru, kau di panggil kepala sekolah " seru Donghae sinis.**

**Yesung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. Baru akan melangkah Ryeowook menahannya, " hati-hati hyung " Yesung tersenyum menenangkan.**

**Dengan mantapnya ia melangkah mendekati para preman-preman sekolah itu. Dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa Yesung melewati mereka tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.**

**" ****sombong sekali dia " umpat Hangeng emosi, hampir saja ia berlari dan memukul Yesung tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh Siwon.**

**" ****sabar bro, belum saatnya kita menghajar anak sombong itu " ungkap Siwon dengan smirk diwajahnya.**

**Yesung tiba di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Yesung bimbang namun kemudian karna rasa penasaran ia terpaksa membuka pintu dan masuk. Tak ada orang di ruangan ini.**

**" ****dasar anak-anak sialan " umpatnya kepada empat preman sekolah.**

**Dengan kesal hati Yesung keluar ruangan dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya di tengah perjalanan. Ia terpaksa harus berputar arah dan segera menuju kamar kecil.**

**Yesung masuk tanpa rasa curiga dan khawatir, padahal keadaan kamar mandi sangatlah sepi. Begitu pintu bilik terbuka tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari atas kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya putih. Yesung kaget dan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. **

**Ketika hendak berbalik tubuhnya di dorong kebelakang dan pintu bilik pun tertutup. " yak! Buka pintunya please.. Tolong! " teriak Yesung ketakutan. Ia terus menggedor pintu berulang-ulang kali namun tak ada yg membukanya.**

**Tiba-tiba seember air mengguyurnya dari atas. " yak! " Yesung hanya bisa berteriak pasrah. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kembali dan ternyata pintu sudah terbuka. Yesung keluar namun tak mendapati satu orang pun di kamar kecil itu.**

**Dengan berat hati Yesung kembali ke kelas dengan wajah dan pakaian berantakan. Begitu sampai di kelas semua teman menertawakannya karna penampilannya yg tiba-tiba kacau.**

**" ****Yesung hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini? " Ryeowook mendekatinya dengan khawatir.**

**" ****ada yg mengerjaiku di kamar kecil tadi " adu Yesung sakit hati. Dirinya ingin menangis namun ditahannya karna berpikir ini di kelas dan ia namja. Teman-temannya akan semakin menertawakannya jika tau ia menangis.**

**Tak jauh dari mereka si-empat preman memperhatikan mereka dengan tertawa meremehkan. Sang ketua merasa puas telah mengerjai Yesung habis-habisan. Ryeowook yg menangkap tatapan puas dari mereka hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.**

**" ****kau harus mengganti pakaianmu hyung, kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini sampai pelajaran selesai nanti "**

**" ****tapi aku tak punya baju ganti, ****_eotteohke_****? "**

**" ****aku punya satu kau bisa memakainya sementara " Ryeowook segera mengajak Yesung bertukar pakaian. Dan baru saja mereka hendak keluar, guru mereka masuk.**

**" ****Yesung! Apa yg terjadi pada mu? " tanya sang guru kaget melihat penampilan Yesung.**

**" ****ada yg mengerjainya di toilet ****_saem_**** " adu Ryeowook sebelum Yesung menjawabnya.**

**" ****segera ganti pakaian mu sebelum kau masuk angin " perintah sang guru tak terlalu peduli. " baik saem " Yesung dan Ryeowook segera keluar setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada sang guru.**

**" ****anak-anak, apa kalian tau sekolah kita baru saja kemalingan " ungkap sang guru serius. Semuanya kaget dan mulai berbisik-bisik. " dan untuk itu pihak sekolah akan menggeladah satu persatu tas kalian "**

**Semua tas diletakan diatas meja dan mulailah penggeladahan dadakan itu. Barang sekolah yg kemalingan adalah sebuah ponsel milik kepala sekolah.**

**" Tas siapa ini? " Tanya songsaengnim dan mengangkat sebuah tas dipojok belakang samping jendela.**

**" Tas Kim Yesung ****_saem_**** " balas Hangeng cepat. Baru saja namanya di sebut si pemilik tas datang. " Kim Yesung! Apa ini tas mu? "**

**" Iya saem "**

**" Apa ini milikmu? " Sebuah ponsel ditangan sang guru yg di temukan di dalam tas milik Yesung.**

**" ****_Aniya_**** " jawab Yesung disertai gelengan kepala.**

**" Lalu kenapa bisa ponsel ini berada di tas mu? Kau tau, ini ponsel milik kepala sekolah dan bagaimana bisa ini berada di tas mu jika bukan kamu yg mengambilnya"**

**" Aku tak tau ****_saem_****, ****_jeongmal_****. Aku memang ke ruang kepala sekolah tadi tapi aku tak menemukan siapa pun dan aku tak mengambil apa pun dari sana " Yesung berusaha menjelaskan namun sepertinya bukti terlalu berat padanya.**

**" Aku tak mau tau karna ponsel ini ada di tas mu maka kau harus bertanggungjawab. Ikut aku ke ruang guru sekarang juga! " Titah sang guru dan dengan segera Yesung mengekorinya dari belakang.**

**Teman-teman Yesung semakin menyoraki Yesung. Ryeowook terdiam sesaat tak mengerti dengan keadaan yg saat ini tengah terjadi. Sementara si-empat preman tersenyum puas. ' Pasti mereka yg melakukan ini pada Yesung ' pikir Ryeowook kesal.**

**Yesung diseret ke ruang guru BP, disana ia diminta penjelasan atas apa yg terjadi dan bagaimana bisa ponsel kepala sekolah ada di tasnya. Setelah di jelaskan dan dari pemeriksaan yg dijalani membuktikan ada yg berusaha memfitnah Yesung. Yesung dengan pasti tau siapa dalang dari semua ini namun ia tidak mau melaporkannya.**

**Ia mengerti ke empat preman itu tidak menyukainya dan ia tidak ingin mereka semakin tidak menyukainya dengan ia melaporkan kelakuan mereka. Setelah masalah selesai Yesung di ijinkan kembali ke kelas. Yesung melangkah dengan gontai dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kesakitan. Ia memegangi dadanya ' Tuhan jangan sekarang, ku mohon ' doanya dalam hati.**

**Baru saja ia berdoa Ryeowook datang dan membantunya berjalan. " Hyung gwenchana? " Terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah Ryeowook. Yesung menggeleng lemah. Mengerti akan keadaan Ryeowook segera membawa Yesung keluar sekolah dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit tempat Yesung dirawat.**

**Tak jauh dari tempat mereka seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Wajah orang itu bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan Yesung?**

**Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, seorang namja terbaring lemah di atas kasur pesakitan. Bau khas rumah sakit menyambut indra penciuman. Disamping kasur pesakitan seorang namja duduk terdiam menanti si putri tidur membuka matanya. Hanya alat pendeteksi jantung yg menjadi irama pelengkap kesendirian mereka saat ini.**

**Sang penjaga putri tidur tak henti-hentinya berdoa demi kesembuhan si putri tidur. Tiba-tiba mata yg sudah lima hari tertutup itu terbuka. Menampakan onix sewarna langit malam yg cerah. Namja yg di samping tersenyum lega karna merasa yakin Tuhan telah mengabulkan sedikit permohonannya.**

**" Yesung hyung? Kau sadar " Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Dengan segera ia memanggil dokter dan ibu Yesung.**

**.**

**" Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? " Tanya Yesung pada sahabatnya Ryeowook saat Yesung telah selesai di periksa. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah menyuapi Yesung yg masih lemas untuk bisa makan sendiri.**

**" Lima hari hyung, aku takut kau tidak bangun " Ryeowook mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya. Yesung tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.**

**" Jangan khawatir Wookie-ya, aku masih bangun " Yesung tersenyum menenangkan. " Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah? Bagaimana dengan ke empat anak nakal itu? "**

**Ryeowook cemberut Yesung bertanya tentang ke empat preman sekolah itu. " Hyung kenapa bertanya tentang mereka? Kau tidak kapok di kerjain oleh mereka? "**

**Yesung nyengir kuda ditanya seperti itu. " Kau membenci mereka hm? Mereka hanyalah anak-anak kesepian yg mencari kesenangan dengan membully anak-anak yg lemah seperti kita. Membenci bukan jalan keluar untuk membuat mereka sadar. Jika kita tidak bisa melawan yg perlu kita lakukan menghindari mereka sebisa mungkin "**

**" Hyung, kau anak baik dan mereka sudah salah orang dengan membully mu " tutur Ryeowook terharu.**

**" Suatu saat mereka akan merindukan keberadaan ku " Ryeowook tersentak dengan pernyataan Yesung. " Hyung "**

**" Kau sudah makan? Makanlah dulu sedari tadi kau hanya menyuapi ku tapi kau sendiri belum makan. Dan segeralah pulang tidak baik anak sekolah terus-terusan berada diluar " Yesung berpura-pura mengomeli Ryeowook.**

**Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya, " jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, yg perlu di khawatirkan itu dirimu hyung. Lagian aku tidak kemana-mana, aku menemani dirimu "**

**" Hahahaha,, iya iya " Yesung tertawa senang. Dan acara canda bercanda mereka terhenti dengan kedatangan ibu Yesung yg baru kembali dari toko mereka.**

**" ****_Annyeong_**** anak-anak " sapa ibu Yesung tersenyum ramah. " Kalian sudah makan? "**

**" Sudah ****_ahjumma_**** " jawab Ryeowook cepat.**

**" Bohong mom, Ryeowook belum makan dari tadi. Dia hanya menyuapi ku tapi dia sendiri belum makan " adu Yesung pada ibunya.**

**" Aku masih kenyang ****_ahjumma_****, dan lagi aku harus pulang sekarang " bela Ryeowook dan sekalian berpamitan. " Karna ****_ahjumma_**** sudah pulang, aku bisa pulang juga "**

**" Baiklah hati-hati di jalan Wookie-ya, terima kasih sudah menemani Yesungie " ibu Yesung tersenyum.**

**" Ne, Yesung hyung cepat sembuh. Aku tunggu kau di sekolah " Ryeowook mengerlingkan sebelah matanya yg membuat Yesung tertawa. " Hahaha, dengan segera Wookie-ya "**

**Dan kini tersisa Yesung dan ibunya di ruangan itu. " Bagaimana keadaan mu anak mommy tersayang? " Tanya sang ibu seraya membelai rambut Yesung penuh sayang. Yesung tersenyum menenangkan, " aku sudah merasa sedikit membaik mom, jangan terlalu menghawatirkan ku "**

**" Seorang ibu selalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya Yesungie. Sampai saat ini belum ada pendonor yg bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk mu. " Ibu Yesung terlihat sedih.**

**" Mom, aku tak butuh jantung baru. Aku punya jantung dan jantung ku masih sehat. Aku saja yg terlalu kelelahan " Yesung berusaha menyemangati ibunya.**

**" Kau selalu keras kepala " mata ibu Yesung terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan anaknya.**

**" ****_Uljimma_**** mom, aku akan baik-baik saja " Yesung berusaha menenangkan ibunya.**

**Lemah jantung membuat Yesung tidak bisa beraktifitas lama. Ia sering kelelahan dan sesak nafas. Dokter dan ibunya sudah sering melarangnya melakukan aktifitas yg membuatnya kelelahan. Namun bukan Yesung namanya jika sehari saja tidak membuat ibunya khawatir.**

**Yesung adalah anak tunggal dan sudah menjadi yatim sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun. Penyakit jantung yg di deritanya adalah bawahan dari ayahnya yg juga sakit jantung. Mereka mempunyai sebuah toko di depan rumah sakit yg merawat Yesung.**

**Seminggu sudah Yesung tidak masuk sekolah dan hari ini ia ingin kembali ke sekolah. Setelah berpakaian rapi ia segera keluar ****dari ****kamar rawatnya. Di koridor rumah sakit ia bertemu Taeyeon. " Kau ke sekolah hari ini Yesungie? "**

**" Ne ****_noona_****, aku bosan berdiam diri di kamar. Lagian aku sudah agak baikan biarkan aku ke sekolah hari ini " Yesung memohon dengan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajah.**

**Taeyeon tertawa melihat keimutan Yesung. " Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat jangan melakukan apa-apa yg membuat mu kelelahan. ****_Arraseo_****? "**

**" Siap bos! " Dengan gaya hormat Yesung mengiyakan perkataan Taeyeon. Keduanya tertawa dan dengan segera Yesung berangkat ke sekolah.**

**Ibu Yesung tak tau anak kesayangannya ke sekolah hari ini, karna pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat ke toko.**

**.**

**Yesung tiba di sekolah dengan hati yg riang. Ia menyapa semua orang yg ia temui di sepanjang koridor. Sesampainya di kelas ia tidak menemukan sahabat penakutnya, Kim Ryeowook.**

**" Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak masuk? " Yesung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian duduk di tempatnya, menunggu sang guru masuk. Yesung mengambil sebuah kalung dari tasnya. Ia mengamati dengan tersenyum kecil.**

**Tanpa ia sadari kegiatannya sedang di awasi oleh Siwon dan kawan-kawan. " Kalung itu pasti berharga untuknya, kita harus mengambil itu darinya " ide Donghae tersenyum licik.**

**Mereka terus mengamati Yesung hingga ia keluar kelas. Dan melihat ada kesempatan besar Siwon cs segera melancarkan aksi mereka. Mereka mengacak-acak isi tas Yesung dan " dapat! Kita menemukannya " seru Hangeng kegirangan.**

**Mereka segera memberikannya pada Siwon yg menunggu di depan pintu guna berjaga-jaga. Tak lama kemudian Yesung datang dan kaget melihat isi tasnya berantakan. " Siapa yg melakukan ini? " Teriaknya kaget namun tak ada yg menjawab.**

**" Kalung ku? Kalung ku mana? " Yesung mencari dengan membongkar ulang isi tasnya. " Siapa yg mengambil kalung ku? " Teriaknya pada seisi kelas. " Siwon cs " jawab salah satu teman kelasnya. Yesung mengeram marah dan segera mencari keberadaan Siwon cs.**

**Yesung bertanya pada beberapa siswa yg lewat dimana biasanya tempat Siwon cs berada. Dan mereka menunjukannya di atap gedung sekolah. Tak menunggu lama Yesung segera ke tempat yg di beritahu tadi. Atap sekolah.**

**Ia berusaha menaiki tangga dengan tertatih-tatih. Setelah sampai ia mengistrahatkan sebentar tubuhnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berhadapan dengan Siwon dan kawan-kawan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Yesung di sambut sinis oleh mereka.**

**" Ada tamu tak di undang ****rupanya ****" Siwon tertawa meremehkan. " Ada gerangan apa yg membuatmu datang kesini Kim Yesung? " **

**" Cepat kembalikan kalung ku****,**** sialan " umpat Yesung marah.**

**" Kalung mu yg mana? Apa yg ini? " Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku celananya. " Kalau mau ambil sendiri " Siwon memainkan kalung Yesung di depannya.**

**" Kembalikan kalung ku Choi Siwon " teriak Yesung seraya berusaha menggapai kalungnya yg ada di tangan Siwon. Tubuhnya yg mungil membuat dirinya kesusahan mengambil kalungnya.**

**" Aku akan mengembalikannya utuh pada mu jika kau melakukan satu hal untuk ku " titah Siwon angkuh. Yesung sontak berhenti dari kegiatannya menggapai kalung.**

**" Melakukan apa? "**

**Siwon tersenyum sinis. " Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah dengan─ " jedanya dan mengambil sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'aku Kim Yesung tidak akan melawan perintah Choi Siwon'. " Menggunakan ini " dan menempelkannya di balik punggung seragamnya. " Bagaimana? Mudahkan? "**

**" Tapi aku─ " ungkapnya terbata-bata.**

**" Atau kau mau kalung kesayangan mu ini aku hancurkan dan aku buang " ancam Siwon yg sudah siap akan membuang kalung Yesung.**

**" Baik, baik.. Aku turuti keinginan mu " potong Yesung cepat. Dengan berat hati Yesung segera turun dari atap dan langsung menuju lapangan sekolah.**

**Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memantapkan hatinya untuk kuat dan bisa berlari sampai akhir. ' Tuhan jika ini akhir dari perjuangan ku, ku mohon beri aku sedikit waktu untuk ber****sama orang yg ku sayangi**** ' doa Yesung sebelum masuk ke lapangan.**

**" Kau harus lari sebanyak lima puluh putaran Kim Yesung " teriak Siwon dari atas gedung. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah, demi kalung pemberian ayahnya ia rela mengorbankan semuanya. Lapangan dengan luas ****10****0x50 meter itu dan ia harus berlari mengelilinginya sebanyak lima puluh kali putaran. Sungguh ia tidak akan tau apa yg akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.**

**Yesung sudah bersiap di garis start. Kangin memberikan aba-aba dan mulailah ia berlari.**

**Ryeowook yg baru mengetahui Yesung di suruh berlari segera menghampiri Yesung di lapangan. Ia juga ikut berlari di samping Yesung. " Hyung apa yg kau lakukan? Kau harus berhenti hyung, jangan pedulikan Siwon pedulikan kesehatan mu. " Yesung terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Ryeowook. Merasa tidak di indahkan Ryeowook segera berlari keluar lapangan dan berlari menuju atap tempat Siwon cs menyaksikan aksi Yesung.**** Kesalahannya yg datang terlambat.**

**Tidak hanya Siwon cs yg menonton aksi Yesung. Tapi semua siswa Kyunghee High School juga ikut menyaksikan tontonan seru itu. Yesung mulai kelelahan, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis dan dahinya. **

**Ryeowook berlari sekuat tenaga untuk secepatnya sampai di atap. Begitu masuk ia langsung mendorong Siwon kebelakang hingga menyebabkan tubuh Siwon jatuh. Ketiga teman Siwon menahan Ryeowook untuk tidak lagi menyentuh Siwon.**

**" Kau sungguh berani Kim Ryeowook! " Teriak Siwon marah dan hendak memukuli Ryeowook.**

**" Pukul saja aku, tidak apa-apa Choi Siwon asal jangan kau hukum Yesung hyung yg tak tau apa-apa. Dia sakit Choi Siwon, dia tak punya waktu lagi. Apa kau ingin membunuhnya? Apa kau ingin ia pergi sebelum ia meraih kebahagiannya bersama orang yg ia sayangi? " Ryeowook jatuh terduduk dan menangis sesunggukan.**

**Semua terdiam, begitu juga Siwon. " Yesung hyung sakit jantung, dan itu sudah dari dia kecil. Apa kalian tega merampas kebahagiannya demi kesenangan kalian? Apa kalian manusia tak punya hati? Salah apa Yesung hyung pada kalian? Kalian sudah salah orang untuk mau menuruti keinginan kalian "**

**" Huuuuuuu " terdengar suara para siswa menyoraki.**

**Mereka tersadar dan buru-buru melihat ke lapangan. " YESUNG HYUNG! " Teriak Ryeowook panik. Yesung ambruk entah di putaran ke berapa. Ryeowook segera turun menyusul kemudain Siwon cs pun ikut turun.**

**" Hyung, bangun! Sadar hyung, ku mohon.. " Pinta Ryeowook dengan suara gemetaran dan airmata bercucuran. Berulang kali ia mengguncangkan tubuh kurus Yesung namun tak ada pergerakan berarti darinya. **

**Siwon dan ketiga temannya terpaku di tempat. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka kelakuan mereka akan membawa kematian pada seseorang. Tak lama kemudian guru-guru mereka datang dan kaget melihat Yesung yg tak sadarkan diri.**

**Mereka segera memanggil ambulance dan membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit terdekat yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumah sakit tempat Yesung dirawat. Ibu Yesung di panggil karna saat ini kondisi Yesung sangatlah kritis. Ibu Yesung panik dan beberapa kali pingsan. Ryeowook menemani ibu Yesung sementara Yesung sendiri sedang berusaha melewati masa kritisnya.**

**Tanpa diduga Siwon dan kawan-kawannya juga ikut menunggu Yesung yg sedang berjuang melawan maut. Satu jam lamanya Yesung berada di ruang gawat darurat hingga akhirnya pintu putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah lesu sang dokter.**

**" Apa ibu Yesung belum siuman? " Ke empat namja itu menggeleng.**

**" Bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung dokter? " Sebuah pertanyaan mengagetkan mereka.**

**" Yesung-ssi tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Kelelahan yg berat membuat jantungnya melemah. Untung saja segera di bawa kesini, mungkin jika terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi " semuanya kaget. Ryeowook kembali menangis.**

**" Dia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, namun dia mengalami koma. Berdoa saja semoga dia segera sadar " begitu selesai menuturkan keadaan Yesung sang dokter pun pergi. Tersisa kelima namja yg terpaku mendengar penuturan dokter.**

**Tak ada yg berani membuka suara. Semuanya diam tanpa kata. Akankah Yesung sadar dari komanya atau ia ikut tertidur selama-lamanya? Semua hanyalah waktu yg menjawab.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Mind to review please ^^**

**Ghamsahamnida~**

**A/N : kabuurrr sebelum mereka membunuh ku :D**

**Jangan bunuh saya karna membuat ff absurd ini.**

** Salahkan otak kecil saya yg tiba-tiba memunculkan ide cerita yg gk masuk**

** Akal ini, hehehe :D**

** Sebenarnya ini ff udah lama benget, Cuma baru bisa kelarin sekarang.**

** Itu pun nyuri-nyuri waktu kerja di kantor, hehehe :D**

** Ocay yeoreobun, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca ff**

**absurd saya ****:)**

**#bow**

**Maaf jika ada typo :'D**


End file.
